


Hallowsei: A short and spooky deltarune au fanfic

by Opalduhh



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalduhh/pseuds/Opalduhh
Summary: You and Susie plan to have fun on Halloween with your friends from the Darkworld, but something goes horribly wrong when you get there.Deltarune  ©Tobyfox(Im sorry if my fanfic is a little rushed to you. This is my first time writing something on here.)





	1. Chapter 1

As you wake up from your slumber, you rub your eyes and realize that today is October 31st. It’s Halloween. You remember when you used to celebrate Halloween with your brother when you were little. You would be a knight and he would be a wizard. You would always eat the chocolate goods and no other candy from trick-o-treating. As you got older, and when your brother went to college, you kind-of stopped celebrating the holiday. 

Walking down the stairs in your normal clothes, you smell a whiff of pie that’s still out. It probably cooled over night, so you guess it’s okay to eat a slice of it now. You eat a slice, and it feels a bit warm and soothing and kind of tastes a little pumpkin-y. Your mom always made the best pies, and this one was really good, but different. You feel compelled to eat another slice, but you don’t have enough time since you need to go to school. You brush your teeth, get your backpack, and get your shoes on. Your mom is already waiting outside for you. 

***  
“Alright Kris, you be good now. I don’t want you missing classes again, understand? I love you, and I hope you have a great day today. Goodbye, dear!” your mom gives you a warm hug and you wave goodbye to her. You’ve missed some classes quite recently, that’s because you go to the Darkworld to visit your friends. You wonder how they’re doing since you haven’t seen them in a few days. 

You walk into your class and everyone seems to be there “O-oh, hey Kris! You’re on time! You’re still going to be working on project today, s-so take a seat with your partner!” Alphys tells you and you go and sit with Susie for the project “Hey dumbass! How you doin’? Have you gotten the stuff I asked you to bring tonight?” Susie asks you. You made a plan with Susie that you would be pranking neighbors by throwing eggs at their houses and toilet paper on trees.   
You tell Susie that you have the stuff at home “Heh! Great! This will be the best Halloween ever! . . Say, about Halloween, how ‘bout you and me go check on Lancer and Ralsei and we can bring them with us tonight? They probably don’t know what Halloween is! I’ll tell Lancer all about pranking on this event, heh!”  
You agree with susie and tell her that they can visit them at around 5:00.

***   
“Okay everyone! T-hats it for today! You can pack up your things and go h-home! Happy Halloween!” While you pack up your things, you wonder if Ralsei would actually want to come with you and Susie tonight. He had said that he wasn’t feeling great and was getting a little sick. You hope that he’s feeling better by now. 

You felt a nudge on your shoulder.

“Alright Kris, you ready?” Susie asks.   
You nod.  
“Okay, once everyone leaves, we’ll go in the closet and find our friends. Don’t worry about getting out of the school after that. I stole the school entrance keys from Ms. Alphys.” Susie smirked. You call your mother on your phone saying that you’ll stay a little bit after school since you need to finish something. Your mother understands and you end the call.   
You look around the halls and rooms and then run to where susie and the closet is.   
“Ready?”  
You nod.  
Opening the closet, you step in and fall down into the dark abyss.


	2. The Darkworld

You slowly get up from your fall and go find susie. You sometimes hate falling down here in this area. It feels eerie and chilling, especially with those creepy wiggly things you see on some of those cliffs. You keep walking to where Susie’s usual landing spot is and slide down on one of the slopes of the cliffs.  
“Hey! Over here!” You see Susie come out of a dusty chalk pile. “Alright! Let’s go find Lancer and Ralsei. We’ll take the slope over there and slide down to where Ralsei’s castle is first.” Of course, Susie takes the lead because you walk too slow like a snail. 

After sliding down, you and susie walk through the empty town to Ralsei’s castle. All of the shops seem to be closed still. How strange. You guess that the shop keepers are probably on a long vacation. Or maybe they’re getting ready for halloween (you doubt that since they probably don’t know what that is).  
Both of you walk to Raslei’s castle door entrance and knock on it. “Ralseeeei! HEY RALSEI COME OUT IT’S US!” Susie bangs on the door. A silent moment passes. You knock on the door and ask Ralsei if he’s home.  
…  
Nothing.  
“Probably not at home, I guess. Think we should go visit the Card castle and see if Ralsei is with Lancer?” Susie asks you. You say yes.

***

It seems strange to you that while walking on your way to the card castle, everything seems so quiet and empty. No birds chirping. None of those weird checker and chess piece guys. None of those dust bunnies or anybody. Not even Seam is in his shop. What’s going on? Why is nobody around? Susie seems to sense the strange situation as well.  
You walk past the bakery sale and it looks like the stands have been destroyed. “Woah, looks like something or someone did some heavy damage here. Yikes. Let’s be careful on our way, could be some bad guys hiding and doing this stuff. Maybe that’s why no one is around.” Susie looks cautious now. 

You and Susie reach to the card castle entrance. The gate is already open. Susie smiles “Looks like they saw us coming”. As you enter, both of you are faced with a surprise. there’s torn pieces of stuff and scratched marks on the walls all over the place. There’s also piles of dust and colorful liquid covering the floors of the castle. You ask susie what the hell happened here. “I have no idea. Maybe the castle got attacked? We need to find Ralsei and Lancer and make sure they’re safe!”

You and Susie scatter the place. Everything is broken, torn-up, and plain messy. You tell Susie that you can’t find any guards or anybody else. Both of you run to several rooms in the castle to find anybody that could be hiding from the attackers. You go up to the top floor where Lancer and Ralsei might be. You hear faint sounds of crying.  
“Do you hear that, Kris? I think it’s coming from Lancer’s bedroom! C’mon lets go!” Susie and you run to Lancer’s door and try to open it, but it’s locked.  
Susie knocks on the bedroom door “Lancer! It’s me! Susie! What’s going on? Are you hurt?!” Susie backs away from the door as it slowly opens. Behind the door is the tear-drop headed kid.  
“SUSIE!” Lancer jumps up onto her. “Hey buddy, What’s going on? What the hell happened here?” Susie holds Lancer tightly.  
“S-susie. . .a beast. . c-came in the castle . . a-and started killing everybody. . . It was powerful and h-huge. . . .you need to run and get out of here! Take me with you! Please!!” Lancer sobs. You and Susie try to comfort him.

“Shh, It’s okay Lancer. . .We’ll find this beast and kill it. Do you know where Ralsei is? Was he with you during the attack?” Susie asks. “N-no. . .he wasn’t with me. . but before the attack happened, I-I went to see him at his castle. . a-and he told me to go away. . .” Lancer buries his face in Susie’s shoulders and breaks down. You and Susie give each other concerned looks. You and Susie agree to get to the fountain and get out of the Darkworld. Both of you run to the fountain.  
But when you reach the room of the fountain, you are greeted by a tall, skinny, and orange beast. It turns around and stares at you and your friends. Lancer shouts in terror “IT’S THE BEAST! IT’S THE BEAST!” The monster growls at the boy and tries to snatch it but you jump at the monster whilst pulling out your sword and then you slash its face. You and Susie (who is carrying Lancer) run through the throne room and to the lift.  
The monster runs towards you on all six. Luckly, the lift closes just before the monster could reach you and your friends. You sit on the floor, looking exhausted.“Phew, that was close. . . Okay, there’s a fountain at Raslei’s castle that we can use to go home. But we need to make sure the beast doesn’t follow us. So, who’s gunna slay it? Me or you, Kris?” Should susie or you do it? You decide that you’ll slay it because Susie is better at keeping lancer safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still working on the story so you'll have to wait for chapter 3!


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris has a battle with the ferocious beast

After getting out on the first floor, you and Susie run to the nearest exit. Your heart keeps racing as you hear the thumps and bumps from above. You think it knows where you're going. Reaching to the exit, you tell Susie to go to the fountain quickly, and that she should block off the entrance of the fountain if the beast kills you. She nods and runs off with lancer. 

You then stand at the entrance of the castle, waiting for the beast to show up. . . You don't hear it coming, so you walk back into the castle, looking around for the it. You can feel the adrenaline pumping throughout your body. You've never been this afraid before. You don't know wether Ralsei is alive, and if he is, you hope that he escapes with Susie and Lancer. Your breathing becomes heavy as you hear the loud thumps come closer to you. 

Wielding your sword tightly, you cautiously get closer to the sounds as well. Sweat covers your face as you hear low growls. You see a little bit of a silhouette of the beast" K̶̳̈̾̓̾̍͠-̴̳̮̿̊̆K̶̪̖̜͔͔̂͝ṟ̸̊ì̵̖̩̫̰͜s̴̭͔̓̇̏-̷̯̞̟̟͔̮͋̉̀̚ " without hesitation you jump on to the beast and lash out on it with your sword. The beast makes a loud groan, picking you up and throwing you on the ground. 

You struggle to get up, but the beast picks you up again and twists your arm that is wielding the sword. You scream in pain. " I̷'̵m̴ ̵s̵-̴s̴o̵r̷r̷y̵,̵ ̸K̶r̷i̴s̶.̶ ̸I̶-̴I̵ ̷d̴i̸d̸n̴'̶t̵ ̷m̷e̷a̴n̶ ̶t̷o̵.̵ ̴I̵ ̵c̶a̶n̸'̸t̷ ̷c̴o̵n̴t̶r̵o̵l̵ ̷m̷y̷s̴e̶l̵f̶.̵ ̸.̶"̸ ̷ " The beast sorrowfully mumbles. You shout and question at the beast about what happened to Ralsei. The beast hesitates for a moment. Then proceeds drop you on the ground and it slowly reveals itself in dim light. Your eyes widen. You awe and gasp at the sight of the beast and who they really were.

You tremble and ask the beast what they have done to themselves. Your vision becomes blurry and you feel tears going down on your face. You can't believe it's actually him. You always saw your fluffy friend as a kind loving person who would never do such harm, and would never look like this. " K̸r̵i̸s̴,̶ ̶p̶l̵e̶a̷s̸e̸ ̶d̶o̸n̵'̴t̷ ̴c̵r̸y̷.̸ ̷D̵o̷n̸'̴t̷ ̶w̷o̸r̵r̴y̴.̷ ̷I̸'̵l̶l̷ ̵p̶u̶t̵ ̶y̵o̵u̵ ̷o̸u̷t̶ ̴o̵f̷ ̶y̸o̵u̴r̷ ̶m̵i̸s̶e̵r̶y̸ ̴i̵f̸ ̵i̸t̴ ̴m̶e̶a̷n̶s̴ ̶m̵a̷k̵i̷n̷g̷ ̶y̴o̸u̷ ̵f̴e̵e̵l̸ ̵b̴e̷t̵t̸e̵r̶.̶" You feel a tight grasp around your body. You ask why Ralsei killed everybody. Ralsei holds you up "S̶o̵m̸e̵t̷h̵i̴n̷g̴ ̶h̴a̸p̷p̸e̵n̴e̶d̸ ̶t̸o̷ ̴m̵e̶ ̴K̷r̴i̸s̸.̴ ̵I̶ ̴c̷a̸n̶'̵t̴ ̵c̶o̸n̵t̷r̶o̷l̵ ̴i̸t̴.̴ ̵.̶ ̵.̵" You tremble even more from the horrifying sight that has become Ralsei. You struggle to be free, but Ralsei's grasp is getting tighter. Ralsei stares down at you into your little red eyes. All you wanted was to have fun with Ralsei again. You never wanted this. You don't know if Susie has made it to the fountain, but if she has, you wish you'd tell her you're not coming back. 

You feel a sharp pain through your chest.

""̵G̵o̸o̴d̵b̴y̷e̴ ̸K̸r̵i̷s̴,̷ ̵I̵'̶m̴ ̴s̸o̴r̶r̴y̸ ̴t̶h̴a̵t̴ ̵I̷'̵m̶ ̴a̸ ̵t̶e̶r̶r̸i̷b̴l̸e̸ ̵f̴r̷i̷e̵n̵d̸.̴"̸"

You struggle but you can't move

Everything is going dark. 

Dark, darker, yet darker.

You scream for help,

But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first time writing something! I hope you enjoyed it!  
I know it was a short chapter, but this was gunna be the final climax of the story between Ralsei and Kris, so I couldn't figure out what else to add xD.  
Some criticism would be nice to hear from you guys!


End file.
